Jacobs legend
by nerd in me
Summary: Julia is mysterious a legend also Jacobs imprint. But dose Julia value Jacob more than being alpha? sorry the summary suck but once i figure out more of the book it will get better.
1. scarred senseless

Julia pov

She wandered aimlessly searching for somewhere to go. When was the last time she slept in a comfortable bed or even a couch? No, she couldn't think like that she had to keep going her pack was counting on her . Pain hit her stomach great, now she'd half to deal with hunger pains. She kept trudging on she wanted to be home where she had a bed to come home to food her to eat. She cam across a sign that said welcome to La Push. She sat down inside a cave hopefully not one that was owned by someone or something or maybe if something did kill her it would turn out for the better. That was the last thing she thought before she slipped into her nightmare.

She looked at the familiar territory had she been there before then it clicked her home land, but not her homeland everything was different there were no houses only things that looked like prison. She went inside a house there were torture devices all over then a man was pushed in shackles at his hands and wrist they chained him to a board then one man took out ma riding crop and started whipping him with she tried to help him but her feet were stuck to the floor and her voice wouldn't work finally she let out a scream then she too was chained to the bored by these men and beaten never in her whole life had I ever felt so helpless. Then she awoke screaming from her nightmare.

I was scarred senseless from my dream. I new I wouldn't be able to sleep for days, was terrified. I new my dream wasn't an ordinarily dream. I did't have ordinary my kind didn't. so that made my mission that much more important. I needed to find an allies or ally. If she didn't they would all die ,and she couldn't let that happen. It was her job no, duty to do this. Even if she was scarred she couldn't give up on her kind , her family.

_**hope you guys like it the more reviews even hat comments the faster i will update (p.s yes this isn't at all about the twilight series right now but i promise you it will)sorry its so short couldn't fit much into the intro promise to make the next one longer **_


	2. STRANGER

"YOU FUCKING DUMB-ASS CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF? " Leah screamed. I got she was in pain from her dads death and Sam's betrayal, but sometimes I wished she would calm down she didn't need to act like a bitch all the time. Considering I just happened to walk up to her then she started screaming at to fuck off and stuff so if you get my point she was being an overreacting bitch. Calm the hell down Leah I didn't do anything. EXACTLY you didn't do anything so you think you can come up to me now and be like oh I'm just going to make nice with Leah and make her stop acting like a fucking bitch. I was getting really annoyed but that's when Sam saved me. I clicked open my cell phone. "Hey you have patrolling to day why aren't you here moron "said the text. Yup, every ones a hater.

I ran off then phased about a mile in. Your patrolling with Seth got it. Yes sir I said in military like voice. Then I phased ran about 5 miles before I just came across a girl she was very tall thin and even I the dimwit that I am could see the dark circles under her eyes she had dark red hair and a black warrior with tannish suit she was absolutely gorgeous . I reached out to try to wake her up but when I came in contact with her skin it felt although she was sick. I knew I couldn't leave her here to die so I phased in a nearby bush picking up one of the many shorts Sam had left out. I gently scooped her up into my arms . I ran I as gently as I could not to wake her. When I got back to the house I realized I had patrolling but this was a more urgent matter at the moment. I looked at the girl again. I wonder what sort of girls she is

_**yes it is not longer, but guess what you did not do any thing so until you **_**_review it will be the same amount so fucking REVEIW_**


	3. help

Julia pov

I woke up to something soft and comfortable so the first thing I did was panic I tried to run out the door, but I got caught in the bed sheet and tripped. Once I hit the ground I twisted to see my clothes were gone, and who ever brought me here must have changed me I prayed it wasn't a guy. I untangled myself from the bed sheet and took in my surroundings I was in a cabin about fifty to sixty years old and from what I could tell was owned by a guy. I shivered I never trusted men unless they were from my pack. Once I got into the kitchen I saw an old man sitting at the table surly he couldn't have. So I guess my protector wasn't here. I started walking to wake the old man up when a clap of thunder made me jump then trip with a loud thud. The man started to open his eyes groggily to see what had wakened him. I slow stood up trying to make my presences known so I wouldn't scare the man half to death. When he caught sight of me and smiled and said 'it took you long enough". It was strange. "Where am I?"I asked well you're in La Push. Oh do you know where I can find Sam or any Cullen? Yeah sam lives about a mile away. "Thank you" I say to man then head out the door To find Sam Uley.

When I got to his house He wasn't there I had to wait. I didn't have time to wait I needed to talk to him now. About an hour later a truck pulled up and out cam a woman with a scarred face and a very tall man I could only assume he was Sam. I went up to him and the woman cautiously it was apparent that they didn't see me when I came into their view Sam growled and put the woman behind him. I held up my hands and said "I'm not here to fight I need your help Sam." "How do you know me? "He growled. "I will tell you once we get inside ,trust me I will not herd your imprint. He looked at me skeptically but nodded.

we went inside and sat down." first off who are you?" he asked. "Julia i am not human as you have already guessed but a hybrid and my pack needs your help. why my help and what pack. my pack a pack of hybrids and we need your help with some trouble that we cannot hadle by are selves. the woman raised her voice and said "your a pack of hybrids?" "yes and i need your packs help."

_** thank you for reviewing samjake thankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk you, and for the rest of you screw you tell me if im fucking good or bad and give me ideas come on is that hard to type up a review? oh and i don't own twilight **_


	4. author not story sorry

sorry about the first chapter i kinda just read back and realized i doesn't make sense so yea oh and until i get at least one more reveiw but the story im not putting any more chapters up so ha (longest ill go with out putting a chapter up is about 2 weeks)


	5. legend

_**hey yo what up sorry about the first paragraph i was just way to exited =(hope you like this better make up for it i promise to review more of my stuff oh an pwease reveiw or i will think im a bad writter and not write any more puppy eyes**_

Sam's pov

"You need to tell us everything before I or any of us can trust you. "I said to Julia she nodded and said" well it started about 70 years ago when my mother Ola turned 18 her whole life she had been running she was sick of it sick of being afraid to live. So she and 3 other people Jon, Marty, and Ben. Got together to form a hybrid pack for those hybrids that wanted to live normally word spread through the hybrids fast and about 50 hybrids at the end of the year were in the pack. My mom got the alpha role considering her mother was alpha. It was great for a while but everyone knew that it was too good to be true. It wasn't long after that when Morkus showed up they were killing us. Once again we were on the run. Nine year later they showed up again…. My mother and father died defending my pack I took the role of alpha when I was nine and we've been on the run ever since. We need your help with a place to stay and fighting they won't try to hurt you just us." Nodded "ok we will help. "She smiled and said "good but first I need to trust you. I can't let you hurt my pack. i nodded I understood. I don't want anyone to know who I am so I will go as your long lost cousin who's a runaway from her crazy mother. Julia Uley."then Emily came bursting into the room" ok why don't you get settled in there's a room at the top of the stairs that's all yours. "

Julia's pov

The room was a nice teal color. Fern would have loved it I much rater it be a dark red with a black comforter that said war hate death and peace love life. Like home finally I broke down and started to silently cry. There was so much I left out in that story such as my part the fact I saw my parents being torn limb from limb. That I had nightmare about them that I saw the future read minds felt emotions like vampires. That my wolf form had slit orange much I left out. I could tell them never. My heart wouldn't allow it. I wiped my eyes and started unpacking.

Jacob's pov

She was gone sadly I wanted to know why she was there I wanted to protect her. I just shrugged she probably was better off where she was not with me. I already lost my heart once. To bella I din't have any heart left to give.


End file.
